


¿Confiáis en mí?

by FragileObject



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pain, Renaissance Era, Romance, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo se empeña en hacer una pregunta que no necesita respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Confiáis en mí?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do you trust me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346853) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



La primera vez que Da Vinci hace la pregunta, él y el conde Riario corren tan rápido como pueden atravesando uno de los puentes sobre el Tíber. Los hombres del Santo Padre los persiguen, pero el artista y sus amigos han logrado crear una maniobra de distracción con fuegos y explosivos para sacar al conde de su cautiverio. Los romanos creen que están siendo atacados por un pequeño ejército cuando, en realidad, sus enemigos no son más que tres hombres. Es casi noche cerrada y algunas personas corren sin rumbo, asustadas, entorpeciendo el trabajo de los soldados. El joven florentino prácticamente arrastra al otro hombre, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Riario está destrozado. Su padre, el Papa, lo ha hecho torturar por fallar en sus planes contra Florencia. El conde tiene heridas de latigazos, de quemaduras y un sinfín de astillas clavadas bajo la piel de los costados. El nuevo torturador de la Iglesia de Roma, un hombrecillo sonriente y silencioso venido de las lejanas tierras de Oriente, sabe hacer bien su trabajo. El propio Sixto, movido por la curiosidad y su depravación innata, ha clavado varias de esas astillas.

Llegados a la mitad del puente, la única salida es saltar al Tíber y rogar porque Zo y Nico los encuentren río abajo y los ayuden a escapar de allí. En medio del humo y el tumulto, con los soldados romanos acercándose, Da Vinci obliga a Riario a mirarlo. Su amigo/enemigo está muy débil y bastante asustado. Desconcertado, también. Aún no comprende por qué el florentino ha venido a salvarlo. El dolor es terrible.

—Tenemos que saltar, conde —dice Da Vinci con urgencia—. Yo os sujetaré. Os juro que no nos separaremos. ¿Confiáis en mí?

Riario sonríe vagamente. Su voz es más ronca y entrecortada de lo normal.

—Salté… de la Bóveda del Cielo con… vuestro invento…, ¿no creéis que confío en vos?

—Aquello fue más desesperación que confianza, creo. Y, por si lo habéis olvidado, os rompisteis una pierna. 

—Que vos arreglasteis… —jadea el conde—. Pero no es el mejor… momento… para recordármelo.

Da Vinci asiente y abraza al otro hombre con fuerza. Riario reprime un grito de dolor y se aferra a su antagonista. El dolor que provocan las astillas insertadas en su carne es muy agudo, pero el tacto caliente y el olor del artista lo reconfortan de alguna forma que ni siquiera puede o no se atreve a procesar.

—Desesperación o confianza, es nuestra única salida —dice Leonardo justo antes de que ambos salten al río.

 

La segunda vez que el florentino formula la pregunta, Riario está tendido sobre una mesa desvencijada. El dolor se ha hecho insoportable, tanto que teme perder la consciencia. Al cabo de algunas horas de huida, los cuatro hombres llegaron a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo al noreste de Roma y encontraron una pequeña casa abandonada que les serviría de refugio mientras el conde se recuperaba lo suficiente para seguir el viaje hacia el norte. Al amanecer, Nico y Zo se han acercado al pueblo para comprar algunas provisiones. Da Vinci ha pasado largo rato cortando la piel de su amigo/¿enemigo? para extraer las astillas del torturador y lavando las heridas. Ya solo quedan unas pocas, pero en lugares demasiado sensibles. Leonardo enjuga la sangre que se desliza por las costillas del conde manchando la vieja madera de la mesa y acerca el cuchillo una vez más. Riario le sujeta de pronto la muñeca con una mano algo temblorosa y muy caliente. Su pecho sube y baja trabajosamente y su frente está perlada de sudor. El joven lo mira a los ojos y posa su otra mano sobre la del hombre en un gesto consolador. El pulso de Riario, acelerado y fuerte, retumba contra el de Leonardo, sereno pero igualmente fuerte. Sendas lágrimas resbalan de los ojos del conde por los costados de su cara.

—Os haré el menor daño posible —dice el artista con un tono tranquilizador.

El conde asiente y respira hondo, preparándose.

—Lo sé —jadea.

—¿Confiáis en mí?

Riario sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos. Asiente otra vez. El cuchillo se hunde en la carne, la sangre fluye y el conde ahoga sus gritos de dolor sujetándose a los bordes de la mesa.

 

La tercera vez, Leonardo acaba de despojarse de su camisa, arrojándola al suelo. Las largas piernas de Riario, que está sentado al borde de la mesa del estudio de Da Vinci en Florencia, lo envuelven con fuerza por la cintura. Las manos y los labios de ambos recorren con avidez el pelo, los hombros, el pecho del otro. Las manos de Leonardo, más audaces que las del conde, se deslizan bajo el tejido de sus pantalones. Los dos hombres se miran a los ojos y sonríen levemente. Riario baja la mirada un instante. La educación severa y disfuncional que ha recibido de su inmoral padre, el Santo Vicario de Roma, nunca le ha permitido conocer otro tipo de sentimientos que no fueran la ira y la crueldad. Aún está cansado y dolorido, y lleva vendajes que Leonardo, amable y solícito, se ha encargado de mantener secos y limpios. Pero el deseo es más fuerte que el dolor y que el miedo, es más fuerte que todo lo que el conde ha sentido hasta ese momento.

—¿Confiáis en mí? —pregunta Leonardo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los del conde, que bajo la luz de las velas que iluminan el estudio y les dan intimidad, parecen dorados.

Riario ríe. Leonardo se extraña, pocas veces ha oído reír al conde y ninguna con buenas intenciones, pero ríe también. El artista está a punto de hacer la pregunta una vez más, pero ya nunca será necesario. Riario besa a Leonardo con pasión, demostrando su consentimiento y dando a su némesis total permiso para hacer lo que quiera con él. Y por supuesto, Leonardo no necesita que se lo diga dos veces.


End file.
